


Stamina

by eravicis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feline!Au, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Keidge - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eravicis/pseuds/eravicis
Summary: A mission goes awry and somehow, it leads to landing Keith and Pidge in hiding in some secluded shack tucked away on an alien planet away from their friends. What they expected was a long drawn out wait while they waited for backup, but what they didn't expect was for Pidge to suddenly now want to satisfy her curiosity for sex and then basically jump Keith's bones.





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a kinda smut fic I've been wanting to write. 8D #bye. We'll see where this goes I suppose? Don't worry, there is a plot somewhere, underneath all that yummy stuff. I rush wrote this so the story isn't as good as it could be but -shrugs-
> 
> I had no beta's or anything tho so if there's something weird about grammar, sorry! Otherwise, enjoy!

"'The mission should be easy', they said. 'You and Pidge got this covered' they said. Pfft, looking at the size of that, yeah, I highly doubt it."

"Keith, you're seriously not helping."

He scowled while Pidge typed away on her laptop. Hidden away in an alcove miles from the roving cameras of the laboratory that was down below, Keith's hand hovered by his hip, where he could summon his Bayard immediately if necessary. Instead, his fingers drummed restlessly in its place. "I'm almost done, so don't get your panties in a twist," Pidge remarked coolly, typing rapidly.

She could feel him shoot her a look and she couldn't help the tug of a confident and amused smirk.

"Gimme a tick and — " Her eyes followed the algorithms that flooded the screen to access each security code and diverged off of the multiple windows that opened thereafter. "Done! Let's go." She stowed her laptop with a click and slung her small backpack over her back. Keith didn't need any further instruction and she followed right after with the press of a button on her belt.

It was an easy and quick stealth mission. Most particularly employing Pidge's handy use of invisibility to sneak into the laboratory. Allura sent them to go retrieve information and to sabotage the lab once they grabbed whatever was needed. It was an old facility that was a part of the Galra empire, but since they've become quiet as of late, no one knew what they were up to. Pidge noted that the lack of security and aliens was something to consider, her senses on high alert, and ready to duck and hide if necessary.

"Keith, where is everyone?" she muttered into their helmet comms.

He didn't answer. She knew he was as spooked out as she was about the deserted laboratory. Instead, he gestured for her to follow him when the coast was clear. They managed to enter a back entrance that was left open for a delivery crew to drop off supplies. Slipping behind the numerous amount of packaging, it was clear that they were still here to stay and for a long time. The delivery crew was nowhere to be seen and the halls were deserted.

Upon ducking behind several more different hallways, they ducked into a monitoring room where Pidge would be able to plug in and look more precisely where their main hub of information would be hidden away. While Pidge typed away on her laptop once more, Keith watched the halls for any movement. Strangely, the stillness and silence of the building were jarring to the hardened paladins.

"I don't like this," Keith muttered. "Something's wrong."

"Freaking ourselves out isn't, again, helping," Pidge deadpanned. She was getting the creeps and even though they have been through worse instances, it was the first time that they were in a Galra facility in Galra territory and it was as still as this building was. It was upsettingly unnerving.

Keith didn't respond. From the corner of her eye, it looked like he moved off to investigate possible scenarios for the silence.

"Don't go out too far, Keith, we don't know what's out there."

"I know; I'm just taking a look around."

She nodded, even though she was well aware he wouldn't see her. "Let me know when you've found something." After all, what was worse than the Galra who wielded both droids and their use of magic? That meant whatever made this place lifelessly empty was something worth checking out. Replacing their initial apprehension was the innate need to find out what happened.

Pidge clicked and typed through various folders in the security hub, finding files upon files of garbage that led to nothing. She frowned. The schematics showed diddly-squat but labs upon labs of testing for Quintessence but not much else. It was stuff they had already seen after Haggar's success with creating a weapon that could absorb a planet's entire Quintessence in one go. There were a few other random labs here and there for small projects, but it didn't seem like it went anywhere either. No, there had to be something here, otherwise, it wouldn't be so large just to house experimentation on Quintessence alone.

Tapping away, she ran a program in the background to search for her anything that was particularly different from the rest and to cut out the rest that wasn't related. (There was someone who watched frequent fights among the people they've enslaved over time.) She decided to skim over the security footage to get an idea of what went down.

She squinted as she watched the Galra disappear one by one into a lab on one far side. None of them came out. Even when the soldiers delivering their stock of supplies appeared, they investigated the lab and still, none of them came out.

"Keith, I found something in the security footage that had the Galra go into a lab on the far side of the lab and not come out. There isn't a working camera in there for me to get an idea as to what's in there."

"Got it." His voice crackled over the comms as if he was nearing the edge of the distance it could go. Which was strange when they've never had such issues just for being on the same planet and facility.

Ignoring her immediate concern over what was going on, she skimmed through the rest of the security footage until it came to the point in time where they arrived. After scratching out their bit of footage, it was ominous that there was nothing else about this place. Soon, her program blinked, signaling the discovery of perhaps what they were looking for. Copying the documents as quickly as possible over to the external flash drive, she pulled it and stowed her laptop back into her bag.

"Keith, I got what we came for and then some. What's your status?" Pidge spoke, heading out of the hub and glanced up and down the halls.

"There's not much here. Just abandoned labs. The lab you were talking about was the only one filled with some kind of pink fluid."

"Pink fluid?"

"It reminds me of those Quintessence containers that Haggar had," he explained. There was a bit of weight to his voice as if he was exerting his weight. "Only some of them are empty and others are like… you know."

Pidge could only guess.

"Okay, I'm heading over Kei—"

"Shit!"

The swear caught her off-guard and she ducked behind a pillar, even though she was unlikely to be seen. Pulling up her wrist, a small blue hovering screen showed the security footage of the facility at that very moment. "Keith, what's wrong?"

She pursed her lips when she saw a Galra ship drop down next to the delivery ship in the back. There was no way they saw Green when she was cloaked. Her jaw clenched when she watched their droids infiltrate the building, armed and ready for a fight. Tapping away to switch screens when she ran out of her hiding her place and sprinted to the lab. According to the security footage, he was under fire from a few earlier droids that had previously entered the building.

Crap, how'd she miss that?

"I'm under fire—hurry and get here so we can get out of here."

"I'm fine—it's you I'm worried about. Shouldn't you be blasting them away with your swords skills?" She dashed and turned around the corner in the direction of the lab.

"I will in a second, but I don't know what these tubes are so if they shoot one of them on accident and it gets on me…"

"If it's Quintessence—you should be fine."

He sighed heavily, "I know, but it's not. It feels  _ nothing _ like it."

"Then don't do anything stupid."

She swore she could hear his confident smirk, "I won't."

"Damnit Keith!" She turned a corner and found the droids shooting into the lap and fired her grappling hook and snaked its way around their legs. With a hard and practiced yank, they came falling down in a comical fashion like dominoes. After disabling and destroying them, she strapped her Bayard to her hip and entered the lap to find the walls lined with cylinders of the pink liquid. Even though she was still wearing her helmet, Pidge frowned when she swore she smelled something faintly sweet.

"Keith, where are you?"

"Right here," he stood up and waved her over. "I found the computer for this room but…"

"Gimme a second," she plugged the flash drive in and began to download the lab files. "Okay, the Galra are here and we have to go,  _ now _ ." After it was successfully copied in its entirety, she yanked the flash drive.

He nodded, pulling out his Bayard. Only, they both reflexively ducked when gunfire pinned them down. Keith began uttering profanities under his breath and his Bayard was ready in his hand. They needed a way out that didn't involve getting stuck under heavy shooting for the next hour while they waited for back-up.

"Pidge, we need an out."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Pidge resisted rolling her eyes so she could pull out the schematics of the labs and make an escape plan. "Judging by the map, it looks like there's a vent system we can take that would lead us out." But her brows furrowed. This lab, in particular, had been isolated from such air vents and the only one accessible was several halls over. She shut off her hovering blue map and pulled off her Bayard. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out to the exit, again."

He matched her confidence with an excited smirk of his own. "On my count..."

"Go!"

The moment passed in a blur of familiar fighting. Throw, spring, slash, run, and block incoming attacks. Without a word exchanged between the two, they managed to beat the droids that had entered the room in this group. It's when they're leaving that they think the worst was over.

Crack!

Pidge reflexively turned in place and a surprised gasp had Keith pull his Bayard into a sword. He blinked, a breathless, "Wh—"

Her entire frame was doused in everything that was pink from a stray shot overhead. Looking up, Pidge wondered how did she  _ not _ see the same pink stuff lining the upper ceilings too? At least, she was wearing her Paladin armor or she'd be wet, cold, and pink. "Don't you dare," she growled the hidden threat through narrowed eyes.

Eyes caught the subtle twitch of his lip and they narrowed to slits. "If you do, or so help me I will murder you in your sleep."

"It's a good thing I'm not Lance then," he remarked with a lifted brow.

"Ugh," she flicked the pink liquid off of herself. "Let's just go." The moment she started moving after Keith was when she inhaled a huge whiff of a musky scent that was both familiar and attractive. What the smell was escaped her when she was trying to run from the droids that had just turned a corner and began to open fire.

Ten very long and excruciatingly minutes later,  they were finally out of the lab and sprinting their way to Green. The moment they came close, Green opened her maw and they hopped inside. And then they were off!

But they simultaneously scowled when they left the orbit of the planet to find a small fleet of Galra ships waiting for them in space. With a sharp jerk of her hands, she guided Green away from the ships the best she could when they began to open fire. It was a stressful minute of some back seat driving, but she couldn't blame him when he wasn't in Red, who was the fastest lion of the five. Green was taking hit after hit in their barrage of heavy rapid fire, hoping they get a hit on a lone Lion. She swore when she realized that the cloaking device she had added was malfunctioning, piecing together why they have been able to get in hit after hit, shaking them from their places inside the cockpit.

Trying to return fire every so often, she did her best to try and avoid the shots firing their way after managing to take down a good portion of fighters. While she was busy scanning the planets they were whizzing by, she was trying to reach the Castle for backup. But what greeted both of them was the static. She could hear Keith trying the same thing on his comms.

"Pidge, we need to get out and—"

"I know, I know! I'm already scanning the planets for us to hide on so I can make repairs!" she interrupted. "Come on, Green, we can do this." Frustration was not Pidge's forte, but as distressed as she was, she was keeping a cool head that came from years of battling the Galra. When the scan came back with a nearby planet filled with caves and plenty of greenery, she knew she had to go. Without any further options when she can feel Green whine her discomfort, she plunged them into the atmosphere of oxygen rich wildlife when they were in range. The shift beside her told her that Keith braced himself.

But a single last ditch shot on the Galra shot Green and it sent them flying. Green rolled and the two Paladins were suddenly thrown around the cockpit, trying to brace as much as possible for the impact when she finally crashed.

Everything went black.

* * *

Pidge woke with a groan, still sitting in the seat. Her head was ringing and it was throbbing. Her back pulsed with pain every time she moved, especially the lower part of her ass. She must've slammed into something on the way down. After checking over herself that she was more or less good, she moved out of her seat to find Keith sprawled out on the floor behind her. He was unconscious and adjusted him so he would be more comfortable. Thanks to the suit, it looked like he was going to be fine since he wasn't bleeding and there were no outward marks of being otherwise.

With a sigh, she slid back into her seat and checked the comms to see if there was still any response. She patted the front dash, "You doing ok?" she asked softly, seeing nothing appear on the screens like they normally did whenever she moved the stick controls. Green was down and it'd be some time before she was up and running again on her own.

After a few minutes of silence in between checks for systems, Keith stirred awake at Pidge's voice speaking into the helmet.

"I can hear you just fine, Pidge."

"Ahh!" She jumped in her seat and turned to face him. Her eyes looked him over when he appraised himself, seemingly as satisfied as she was when she had looked him over earlier. But, it didn't stop the relief from showing in her voice, "Oh, Keith, you're awake."

He gave a small reassuring smile and stood beside her. "Still no response?"

"No," she shook her head, retrieving the laptop she had plugged into Green's hardware. "Green's probably recovering as much as we are. The girl took more of a beating than we did." Absently, she rubbed the stick as if to comfort the partner. Withdrawing her hand after a moment, she returned to the laptop and typed into it to show Keith her results.

"She took too much damage that I know most of it is going to take a lot of time for her to recover. Our systems are down and I didn't bring any of my extra parts this time to make a satellite to reach everyone."

"Then let's go out and see if we can find anything," Keith suggested.

Pidge nodded and set aside her laptop with a click, sliding it into its place in her bag. With a practiced swing, it sat comfortably on her back. She gave a final stroke on the console of Green and headed out. The moment they stepped outside, they were thankful for what felt like the intense humidity of a rainforest or what could be a rainforest. The plants were similar in size to what it was like on Earth, but they were much taller and far thicker in density. But, it was breathable.

Glancing back, Pidge was relieved to see that Green was hidden in leaves of the trees around them. With her off and resting like when she had first found her (wow, how long ago was that?), it was good to see Green somewhere familiar enough to recover.

"She's hidden so we're safe for the moment." His voice was a reassuring comfort. But, something else began an itch and the headache was getting progressively worse. Part of her wondered if it was the helmet squeezing her head too much. "You alright Pidge?"

"I… My head and body hurt and I'm not sure why." She shook her head slowly.

Keith gave a once over. "We should find somewhere to hide for a while before we take off our suits. We're gonna want a better look at each other to make sure we're not…"

Pidge nodded slowly. "Yeah." Following after Keith, she tried her best to ignore the pounding of her head. He made a small path for them, the sword cutting a way to what smelled like…

"Is that a beach?"

She lifted her head and walked to his side. Right in front of them was water as blue as the Earth's sky with a soft and pale green tint of the sky. The sand itself was white, speckled with what looked to be shells of varying sizes and shades of red to violet. The water stretched out as far as the eye could see, but on either left and right of them were still trees that diminished in size the closer they got out to the water.

It was like a small bay with a forest of mountains covering a majority of the water current from hitting the little place they had found.

"It's a beach." Awestruck and amazed was in both their voices. "At least, close to one that we can get so far from Earth."

"Earth," Keith repeated breathlessly, taking a few steps forward onto the white sand. "This place is… amazing."

Pidge was about to agree when finally, the headache became too much and she blacked out again.

When she woke up again, hours later, she found herself lying down on something stiff with cushions beneath her. Her helmet was off when her eyes wandered the ceiling of wood beams and a simplistic ceiling fan billowing a gentle sea breeze down to her. Slowly sitting upright, her eyes wandered the little place she was in. A shack, similar to the one Keith had been living in on Earth, except this one nowhere near cluttered and smelled musty with age. She was on a large bed and the rest of the room looked plain with table and a few chairs and a kitchen (was it a kitchen, she had no idea) off to the side with a door opened ajar to reveal what reminded her of the bathroom.

Her eyes spotted his suit sitting neatly on the table. So, the place must be secure if his suit was off. Though, what a gamble that he realized he didn't need his suit here.

A building need was growing in the pit of her stomach like she was anxious and too hot rolled into one. Maybe it was time for her to get out of bed. Rolling off and toward her helmet, she looked for a rag to maybe try and clean her suit. She froze.

Wait.

She stood, feeling something flick by the back of her thighs, and turned her upper half to look behind her.

Pidge stared at the long, fluffy looking light brown tail that hung like it had been there all along. Maybe she didn't sleep enough or something hit her head hard enough that she rubbed her face, counted to three, and turned again to utter a scream when it didn't go away.

Keith came barging in moments later, "Wh-What? What happened?" He had his Bayard out and alert, but found otherwise when Pidge was just awake and…

"I have a friggin' tail!?" she screeched, unable to hold in her disbelief. "How the  _ hell _ did I get a tail?!"

Keith put away his Bayard and averted his gaze, rubbing his neck. "I—… Honestly, I was hoping you could tell me?" he offered pathetically, which was sad considering he normally was more articulate.

"No, Keith, no I can't tell you how and  _ when _ I got this tail because, for all I know, I've never had one until just now," Pidge was pacing the floor.

He opened his mouth, braced himself and deadpanned, "You have ears too, Pidge."

She stopped pacing. Her hands clasped together in front of her, trying to retain a semblance of sanity here because she apparently underwent a change in  _ species  _ in the time she was unconscious. Pressing her fingers to her lips in a fit of deep breaths, taking Shiro's advice, she breathed quietly, "—What?"

"I don't think I need to say it twice. Once… is enough."

With a sigh, hands lifted to her head to find two ears in place of the human ones she had before. Although angled slightly higher than where her ears should be, they were still nowhere to the top of her head as she had been expecting. Soft, like a… like a…

Oh, for goodness sake, no.

She covered her face and closed her eyes.

"I'm a cat."

Silence greeted her.

She pulled her hands apart and away from her face. "Alright, it's not all bad," she tried to reason, mostly for herself. "It's just the ears and… a new body part." Which was strange since she could  _ feel _ through the tail and how it kept her balanced better than before.

Deciding to take this at face value was better than panicking and not knowing what the heck to do, at any rate.

"At least you didn't grow anything else." Keith sounded more painfully awkward than he had ever been as what Pidge would recall as a teen.

"I—I guess." She was going to have to look into this later, but a feeling that had been there since they landed on this planet was getting stronger. There was a long pause while Keith looked her over.

"Pidge, you look flushed, are you sure you're alright?"

She did feel hot and her mind was becoming hazy. It was like whatever this strange fog was washing over her was wiping her mind clean and couldn't think clearly. The only thing that was clear was the unfamiliar feeling building inside of her and she wanted something.

Reaching out for him, she fumbled and reflexively, arms caught her. "Jeezus Pidge, you're burning up."

His voice echoed strangely in her head and leaned up into his chest. He stiffened underneath the affection. "P-Pidge, what are you—"

He didn't get to finish because she looked up at him, hands reaching up to touch both sides of his face, and pressed her lips to his.

She was going to get it and she needed it  _ now _ .

At first, it was soft, hesitant, and uncertain. But Pidge charged forward, wanting this more than she wanted to breathe and took in strides with a confidence of the desire to keep doing this until they found their rhythm. His mouth eventually slackened, opening and she flicked a tongue out to taste him and hummed her pleasure. She didn't know why, but above all else, she wanted this with Keith. Her body needed some kind of satisfaction that seemed unlikely to happen to her without him.

He groaned and grasped her arms, pushing her away. "W-We—Pidge, we can't do this, you're not—"

"Keith," she leaned closer, her hands moving from his face to his chest. With a hard shove, she pushed him to the bed. "I need you now so I'm going to have you." Bluntly and brazenly stated, she knew that it was an absolute fact and the haze was slowly lifting once it was said.

Pidge had never seen Keith's face turn as red as it did then. Looking back, she would say he looked as red as his Lion. She smiled, deciding that making this easier would be better on both sides. Hopping on the bed, she straddled him and watched his Adam's apple bob.

"Pidge, you're not yourself," he managed, the confidence he normally had was replaced with concern and uncertainty. But he stifled a groan when she gyrated her hips on his groin.

Pulling her hair out of the loose ponytail, she smirked, "It'll be fine Keith. Don't you want this?"

Conflict flickered over his dark eyes, she could see that much, and they hardened. "I'm not doing this if you're not yourself, Pidge." He appeared adamant about that and dropped his head to the bed with a determined expression.

Well, what else could they do at the moment? Arguably, she reasoned she could be out scouting the area for supplies to make the satellite. She could be out gathering intel of the place they found themselves stranded on. (For the moment.) She  _ could  _ be out and try to figure out why the hell she had cat ears and a tail.

Instead, she wanted to jump Keith's bones. Curiosity was now added as fuel to the fire, wondering just what it felt like to do the one thing she had never done before. Why not figure it out when she was also feeling… frisky? And why not get rid of this feeling in the pit of her stomach in the process? In this case, it was three birds with one stone and Pidge was eager to give it a try. After all, she remembered the boys in the garrison all wanted a girl "just for some fun," as they had put it once.

Making sure to lock their gazes together, she said with a small nod, "I do; I want to do this. I want to have sex with you, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEHE #denied. I hope that was IC enough for you guys. I figured in the end, curiosity would win out for Pidge, in spite of the... ahem, situation.


End file.
